Wheels
by Livnlexlover98
Summary: Song fic for the song by Chely Wright.


"Olivia its the third time this week!" Alexandra Cabot screamed at her lover. Detective Olivia Benson spun around,

"I'm sorry Alex, but sometimes a raped woman, or an abused kid is a little more important than being home by dinner!" The brunette yelled back, clenching her fists.

"That's not the problem! The problem is that you _volunteer_ for shifts that the guys could take, and you _offer_ to stay late! You never want to come home any more! You never want to be with _me_ any more!" Alex screamed, tears beginning to track down her face.

_**I've made you mad as hell, heard you yell,**_

_**But I've never seen you cryin'**_

_**Its clear to us, its serious,**_

_**We've never been this close to dyin'** _

"Alex, you know that's not true! Of course I want to be with you!" Olivia replied, shocked that this was how the blond felt.

"You never act like it anymore! You just don't care Olivia! Even when we're together, we're not together! You go through the motions but you just aren't here!" Alex sobbed, dropping her face into her hands.

_**We've gotten way to reckless, **_

_**With the love I thought we treasured,**_

_**If we keep on like this, **_

_**We just might miss forever**_

"Of course I care Alex! I just.." Olivia trailed off, she didn't have an excuse this time. Alex's eyes went cold.

"You just what?" she asked, almost not wanting the answer. Olivia sighed.

"I just don't know anymore." was the whispered response.

"Then what the hell are you doing here!?" yelled Alex, not bothering to wipe the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I don't know! I don't know what im doing here!" Olivia yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"For god's sake Olivia, it isn't supposed to be this hard!" Alex cried, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

_**Baby we never thought to swerve, **_

_**Its like we drove straight into the curve**_

_**And baby we better hit the brakes and take it slow,**_

_**Get these wheels back on the road**_

"Then maybe you should leave. You always do anyways." Alex said, pushing back tears. "You're never here when I need you. When my cousin died, you were working. When my mom was diagnosed with cancer you were undercover. You are NEVER here!" Her voice escalated with each word, until she was screaming again.

_**Why do I do what I do,**_

_**when I don't know what Im doin'**_

_**I can see the hurt from the words **_

_**That Im throwin as they hit you**_

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm not perfect like you! I'm sorry I didn't go to a fancy school that my daddy paid for, and I'm sorry I'm not spoilt!" Olivia yelled angrily. Alex gasped and her tears came faster.

_**Why cant I just shut my mouth **_

_**And take some time to breathe**_

_**you'd think I'd know by now**_

_**To think before I speak**_

"You know what?! Fine! If that's how you feel, get out!" Alex screamed, shoving Olivia hard, anger overtaking her tears.

"Fine! You know what? Maybe I will!" Olivia screamed back, fighting her tears. She stormed out the door, and Alex finally lost it. She sank to the floor sobbing, and wondering how the hell they got to where they are.

_**Baby we never thought to swerve, **_

_**its like we drove straight into the curve,**_

_**And baby we better hit the brakes and take it slow,**_

_**Get these wheels back on the road**_

Olivia grabbed her keys and got in the car. She didn't have a destination in mind, she just needed to drive. Ten minutes later, she realized where she was going. She was headed to the old Drive in Theater, where she and Alex had their first date, and their first kiss. She remembers it like it was yesterday. She and Alex were so caught up in each other, neither of them remember what movie had played. And at the end, during the credits, she had leaned across the car, and for the first time, she'd felt Alex's lips on hers.

_**Our first kiss was in this car,**_

_**And how'd we end up where we are?**_

_**Broken down in worlds apart?**_

"What the hell am I doing?!" Olivia growled at herself. She realized that the only place she wanted to be was in Alex's arms, forever. She flipped a U'ey and raced back towards their apartment, praying she wasn't too late.

_**Baby we never thought to swerve, **_

_**Its like we drove straight into the curve,**_

_**And baby we better hit the brakes, we better take it slow, **_

_**Get these wheels back on the road. **_

Olivia raced up the stairs, and paused at their front door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Alex was sitting at the island in their kitchen, still crying, when Olivia came in the door.

"Olivia?" she asked, turning. Olivia read the pain and shock in the blond's eyes.

"Alex, I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. All I know, is that all I want is you. Now, six months from now, six years from now. I am never going to want anyone else. I love you Alexandra Cabot." Olivia came closer with each word, until she stood between Alex's knees. "Will you have me?"

All Alex could say was,

"Yes." And Olivia swooped in to press her lips against Alex's. They kissed just like it was the first time all over again, and they both knew they would be okay.


End file.
